


凯宾斯基的聂赫留朵夫

by faurschou



Category: Ku'damm 56 (TV)
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faurschou/pseuds/faurschou
Summary: 1956年，文青富二代和摇滚丑小鸭的柏林爱情故事。可能是全网唯一一篇《选帝侯大街56》系列的同人文。
Relationships: Joachim Franck/Monika Schöllack
Kudos: 11





	1. 无因的反叛

约阿希姆·弗朗克挺进那位薛拉克小姐的下身时听见了一声抽噎。

这很正常。彻底丧失理智前的最后一秒，他想。那些流水般滚过他位于凯宾斯基或丽兹饭店的长租套房内大床的女人们也总是发出这样的抽噎，半是痛苦的嘤咛，半是满足的娇喘。她们来自各地，巴黎、米兰、纽约或伦敦，性情迥异，各有千秋，在此事上却无一例外。那是抵达极乐的写照，是人类始祖出走伊甸园以降最甜美的禁果。

在柏林夏洛滕堡-威尔默斯多夫区选帝侯大街56号独自经营一家同名交谊舞学校的寡妇卡特琳娜·薛拉克，被老弗朗克聘来给他眼中不知礼数的儿子约阿希姆上课，为期八个月。她有三个女儿，均已达适婚年龄。眼下这位是刚从培养主妇的寄宿女校归家的次女，他应薛拉克夫人之邀，在其长女的婚宴上做这位姑娘的舞会男伴。尽管有过介绍，但他并不知道她的名字，只依稀记得是一个首字母M的寻常词语。多数时候，他人的言辞于他如风过耳畔，其分量不值一提。他只需要佯装一点礼节性的兴趣并如实流露一丝矜持的专横，足以使女人们将杜松子酒“意外”泼到他昂贵的纯山羊绒手工大衣或定制西服上。是歌德的《威廉·迈斯特的漫游年代》中那位纯洁而空洞宛如白纸一张的“玛卡莉”，还是两千年前以处女之身诞下上帝之子的那位端庄到无趣的“玛丽亚”？总不可能是“抹大拉”，哪位母亲会以“从良妓女”的代名词为女儿洗礼？想到这里，他几乎微笑，放任自己沉浮于欲海之中。姑娘的甬道好似紧咬住软木塞的红酒瓶，他的开瓶器如此坚挺的同时富有弹性。他冷静地操纵自己将其反复刺入，像陷入在狂迷状态中写作的夏洛蒂·勃朗特，像声称自己用阴茎在绘画的皮埃尔-奥古斯特·雷诺阿。

正对他的是一个米黄色的大理石壁炉，上面有一幅海因里希·施特雷利茨画的全家福。旁边是一袭红丝绒窗帘，一条金色的流苏穗子从中部垂下来。墙壁刷成灰度很高的暗青色，衬出以或鲜艳或淡雅的布面软包的家具。薛拉克家这间小巧的起居室秉持一种与弗朗克家位于格内鲁瓦尔德那栋空旷的豪宅截然不同的装饰风格，精致、生活化而充满女性气质。后者的房间墙壁均以雕刻有古典式线条的深色黑胡桃细工镶板包裹，浓黑的房间阴影中孤独地矗立着几件克制而简洁的白色皮质家具；被杀死的南美土著俘虏在餐厅尽头的墙壁上凝望资本家举办的每一场宴会。奇异的是，这些字面意义上的尸首却从未激起过任何来访者的排斥和恐惧。或许是因为它们在风干过程中被缩放到一个椰子的大小，而来人甚至来不及辨认清楚它们残存的、形状抽象的五官，就被财富和权势的光环迷花了眼睛。

薛拉克夫人与另两位女儿显然品位不俗，而这位在礼裙外套着一件过时毛线坎肩的次女格外不得要领。瓷瓶和枝型烛台造型精致典雅，也是用心之选——即便在价值上，它们赶不上弗朗克家那些从佳士得和苏富比重金购回的艺术珍品。约阿希姆精通此道，前不久他甚至拍下了詹姆斯·迪恩车祸去世时那辆保时捷的破碎后视镜。

这一举动直接触怒了父亲。

“指望我把缅甸的主管职位给你？”这位曾是阿道夫·希特勒信奉者的男人讥讽道，“头脑幼稚的废物。缅甸人虽然是未开化的种族，但也没有那么愚蠢。”

和高挑而纤细的前女友们相比，薛拉克小姐不起眼得像天鹅群中一只颤巍巍的小鸡。她矮小且略为丰腴，对身高足有六英尺四英寸的约阿希姆而言简直是只侏儒。以当年他在常青藤盟校那帮富家子弟朋友们的标准来评价的话，正因为她的腰的粗壮，所以连尺寸平平的胸也成了使身体显得肥硕的帮凶。他们常在糜烂的氛围下用看似充满美学和科学精神的言辞将女人们的身体一一丈量，一本正经地重演“五月花号”甲板上的茶话会。掀开她那件裸粉色纱质小礼裙时，他无意间注意到她后腰上卡着几枚别针，把挤脱线的两块布料堪堪合拢。她在床笫之间的回应也无比生涩（他甚至忘了此时他正把她钉在一张陈旧的短沙发上），距前女友们的风情万种相差十个贝隆夫人。尽管如此，她的身体柔软、温暖而湿润，令他回忆起夏日雨后马路上蒸腾的水汽；她的面孔却像桌布上一块水渍。怀着意乱情迷中暴躁的不满，他试图将她的脸扳正，伸手的同时却触到汹涌的眼泪。

_——在这样的灯光下，您看起来居然也还过得去了，埃丽卡小姐。_

_——莫妮卡。_

_——嗯，随便吧。_

他想起来了。不是玛卡莉，不是玛丽亚，更不是什么抹大拉。她叫莫妮卡。初见时，毛躁微卷的深金色头发垂至颈窝，刘海老实地用一只简单的发夹别在一侧，使局促的神情暴露无遗；眉毛淡得几乎不存在，泛着病态潮红的双颊上缀着雀斑，嘴唇毫无血色，款式老土的眼镜后有一双充满怯懦、犹疑和恐惧的眼睛。她的脖子龟缩在肩膀里，如一只瑟瑟发抖的鹌鹑。突然，他感到一种近乎荒谬的熟悉。“不，我不想这样，”她呜咽道，“不，不！”

“没有女人不想的，”当时他轻佻地回答，“所有女人都这么做。”

他如梦初醒，触电似的抽身，随后踉踉跄跄走下楼，胸袋里插着一朵莫妮卡之前奉茶时搭配的雏菊。

_——我做了什么，值得您这样照顾我？_

_——这都是我在学院学到的，家政学院：女人是用来装点男人疲惫的生活的。_

_——嗯，在咖啡托盘上配花？然后呢？_

_——我、我被开除了。因为我学不会煮丸子，或者烫衣服。我总是忘记把它们统统拿出来或浸冷，我……_

薛拉克家的起居室顶部，有一个角落渗了水，墙纸被泡出了一环环暗黄色的年轮，从墙缝向外延展。

这个无意间瞥见的细节在他脑海里盘旋时，副驾上的女人正翻身坐到他大腿上，唇舌在他脸上细细攒动。这是个样貌和性情都着力往美国甜心看齐的女子，一头淡金色蜜卷，眼睛里闪烁着天真而直白的（ingenuous）放荡。她知道没有个性的人吗？“哦？你也是那种独特的人吗？”她微笑着睁大眼睛，手指不安分地往他裤裆里钻。那是一双颇为迷人的眼睛，有璀璨的绿色虹膜，与身上新购置的绿色花呢编织套装相得益彰。约阿希姆回视她，却想起另一个女人如失色玉石般的眼睛。毫无疑问，“交流”对眼前的交际花来说是个伪命题——（拥有敞篷超跑的英俊男子们的）一切问题在她眼中都是隐藏的挑逗，她将其作为性的前奏，而从不给出答案。从这个意义上讲，昨晚那位薛拉克小姐正是她的反题。前者以一种质朴的紧张，致力于认真地回应他漫不经心地抛出的每一个问题。

_——您喜欢电影《莫妮卡小姐》吗？_

_——是的，我最喜欢看描述远方生活的电影了。和索尼娅·伦蒂一起，在遥远的异国他乡。但我更喜欢在大自然中漫步……_

_——您喜欢音乐吗？_

_——是的，我听广播，但我毫不精通。_

_——您喜欢亲近自然吗？_

_——我刚才说了，我很喜欢在大自然中漫步。_

_——您看过《无因的反叛》吗？娜塔莉·伍德是我的理想型。黑发，神秘，柔软，像一只羚羊。在德国找不到的类型。_

_——是的……话说回来，您为何还是来了，就为了对我如此无礼？_

_——为了您母亲在我父亲面前为我美言几句。他觉得我是一个不懂规矩的废物。_

_——那么您怎么看自己？我觉得一个人想要超脱他人对自己的普遍评价而另行看待自己，是很困难的。_

_——您知道没有个性的人吗？_

_——有些男士的确是没有那么突出的性格特征，显得不够可靠和果决，故作玩世不恭……_

_——《没有个性的人》是罗伯特·穆齐尔写的小说。_

次日兴师问罪的薛拉克夫人是一位体态优美的中年女士，一只气势汹汹的白鹅。她坐在圆桌旁一张椅子上，挺直了背板，对约阿希姆怒目而视。她有许多女性共同的弱点：虚荣，保守，多疑。又或许是被刻意培养出的弱点？莉莉丝那些全能的女儿们一旦拥有“阿喀琉斯之踵”，号称理性的日神们便可将其生死完全掌控；这对于特洛伊人的箭矢总归是件幸事。结果是，多年以来，他的财富令他见识了第一点，他的相貌则使他饱览了第二点，两者一同使他领略了第三点。瓦解她的攻势并不困难，他只需要扮演纨绔子弟的角色，撒一个谎，立马就能让她把矛头转向自己的女儿。不同于在战争中阵亡的工程师兄长哈拉德，他是一个天生的作家；他洞悉人心并通晓文辞，像乔治·艾略特的《罗慕拉》中那位因为超自然的通灵能力而受父亲鄙视的儿子——“受低贱而狂热的幻象所骗，只能成为一个穿行于坟墓之间的鬼附身者。”

昨晚的罪行到底是怎么开始的？

_——知道吗？您父亲说得对，您就是一个废物，只会讥讽别人，您……_

_——不是这样的！我自有所长。我也有点用……_

“下去。”约阿希姆冷不丁对“美国甜心”说。

骑在他身上卖力地耸动的女人甚至没注意到他说了什么。她连路过车辆的汽笛声都置若罔闻，更何况性事的另一方。约阿希姆越是推开她，她越是乘势将裙子的领口扯开，几乎把胸部和盘托出，在他的手掌激昂地磨蹭。曾属于詹姆斯·迪恩的那只破碎后视镜反射出她细长的内衣吊带；镜面上的一道裂口像索多玛的闪电一样将裸露在外的皮肤劈开。“我快被掏空了，”她在他耳边甜腻地撒娇道，气息喷洒在他的侧脸，“比刚炸出的弹坑更贫瘠。”

约阿希姆无动于衷。他推开车门，再次开口：“下车。”

女人妩媚的笑容顿时凝固了。她仍然维持着方才尴尬的姿态，未穿内裤的阴部架在他的西裤上。

“什么？”她难以置信地瞪着他。

“下车！”

他失去耐心，猛地将她从膝上提起，掷到车外。那女人吃痛地大叫一声，从泥地上连滚带爬地用手扒住车门上沿——也不知玷污了那身夏奈尔有没有加重她的痛心和不甘——发出不人不鬼的嘶吼：“你不能把我丢在这种鸟不拉屎的地方！”见约阿希姆目不斜视，自顾自地打开了音乐广播，女人孤注一掷，连忙撩起裙摆、撅起屁股，低俗而毫无章法地摇晃，似乎极力勾起空气的性欲。她同广播里的歌手一起唱道：“我想被你疼爱……”

约阿希姆将一把钞票狠狠丢出车外，扬长而去。


	2. 以牙还牙

约阿希姆在流血。

直到电影开始，他才彻底明白了莫妮卡·薛拉克对那只过时手袋的珍重从何而来。自坐上副驾，莫妮卡一直近乎神经质地紧攥住手柄，即便是用餐时也不肯撒手。起初，他以为是因为紧张。每一位年轻女士在初次约会时都难免紧张，更遑论对方在几天前强迫了她。结合她一路上出于厌恶与恐惧的沉默，这个解释也算合情合理。但当饰演侍应女郎的索尼娅·伦蒂——曾与约阿希姆的兄长订婚的著名电影女演员——瞥见男主角手中报丧的信件时，借着荧幕的微光，他终于看清了莫妮卡从手袋中掏出的物品：一把刀身长约四英寸的水果刀。

这把刀是用来对付谁的，不言而喻。这个年代的女士们也许会将一支口红存放在包里，却没有随身携带一把刀的习惯。因此，当莫妮卡将它狠狠捅入他身体时，约阿希姆一点也不意外。

鲜血一涌而出，像火山爆发时喷溅的熔岩。约阿希姆只觉得一记闷棍打到肋下，耳鸣一窜而起，头晕目眩。他发出一声短暂的呻吟，又很快把它的后半截吞进了肚子里。一个绝妙的讽刺，向来以苦大仇深的表情处世的薛拉克家次女显然有一种不为外人知的独特幽默感。男人用性器官侵犯了女人的肉体，后者便用刀剑奉还，让不可一世的前者也亲身品尝一番被异物刺入的痛苦。他缓慢地眨了眨眼。在离他的脸很近的地方，莫妮卡正大口喘着粗气。她的鼻翼急速翕动，手抖得厉害，眼神却格外坚定，说不清是忐忑还是畅快。

令人窒息的剧痛只持续了半分钟，很快就退化为持续的钝痛。女刺客故意或无意间避开了人体要害，连痛感都在成年男子可承受的范围内，颇像施特格利茨-策伦多夫区那位精通电击疗法的心理医生法斯宾德教授，他总能使电压既不至于致死，又足以使病人刻骨铭心，以至于洗心革面，纠正体内那些由“破损的神经通路发出的错误刺激”。据一位供职于国家检察院的律师朋友透露，在纳粹时期的布痕瓦尔德集中营，法斯宾德曾是臭名昭著的卡尔·陶博的助手，协助他将人造荷尔蒙腺移植到同性恋囚犯的体内，试图“纠正”他们的性取向，其中大多数不久便死于败血症。于尔根·法斯宾德在战后的清算中逃过一劫，如今摇身一变，成为了电击治疗女性精神病患者的专家，却是换汤不换药。如果在古罗马时期被构建为“非正常人”而被剥夺合法性的是畸形人，在文艺复兴时期是麻风病人，在18世纪是手淫的男童和歇斯底里症的女患者，在20世纪是同性恋和犹太人，那么接下来是否将是每一个不服管教并试图挑战权威的人？他何时会被送入电击室？

_——您想从我这里得到什么，弗朗克先生？_

_——我不知道。反正我什么都不知道。我觉得我彷佛不属于这个时代。其实我只有一个感觉：恼怒。_

_——您恼怒？！您强奸了我，然后告诉我母亲是因为我不知廉耻！_

莫妮卡猛地抽出凶器。又一股涓细的血液。

老天。他捂住伤口时哀切而欣慰地想：幸好她动了手。

餐厅一侧的展示柜里拜访着三排黑黢黢的干制首级，南美土著用战俘的头颅制成的战利品。在这个家里，没有人因为这一诡奇的安排而感到毛骨悚然。多数时候，他们恭维起奥托·弗朗克灵敏的收藏嗅觉；仅因一只虫子便被吓得大呼小叫的女士们，在这些东西面前却也不过是淡然地别过眼睛，吐出一连串撒娇般的埋怨，埋怨这些雄伟、胆大而充满权威的男人们过于直接地向她们蜗居的小小粉色闺房展示了战场的残忍。曾被父亲相中的理想儿媳人选甚至没在首次目睹时表现出一丝一毫的诧异。她从容而冷漠地以它们为契机，谈论起她不久前在拍卖行斩获的艺术名作——一个马丁·卡尼以塞夫尔陶瓷板装饰的古董家具，绿色与金色相间的新古典主义木制台阶式桌子，据传曾属于那位著名的法兰西王后玛丽·安托瓦内特，抽屉中某块木板上还保有当年王宫清点财物时的编码。这些男男女女在这间两面墙分别布有三个落地长窗的宽阔餐厅用膳时，无意识地选择忽略墙上尸首与桌上被煮熟（甚至三分熟还蘸有鲜血）的动物遗骸之间的紧密联系。又或许，死者生前便早已被他们放逐于“人类”队伍之外，因此与牛羊没有任何本质区别。

由于此产物已被多个国家立法禁止入口，这批早年的漏网之鱼是父亲引以为豪的藏品，是“出于人类学研究兴趣的业余消遣”。如果父亲认为野蛮的残骸是有价值的，为何用350美元购买流行音乐明星车祸现场的残破后视镜就是一笔愚蠢的交易？

“我听说薛拉克小姐在施普雷河里泡了半个晚上。”

约阿希姆在桌面上敲打的关节骤然定在半空。

“你说什——”

“昨天薛拉克小姐试图跳河自尽，”父亲不以为然地摆弄盘中的惠灵顿酥皮牛排，“却没下定决心。她的姐妹赶到河滩的时候，她正提着一个装满石块的旅行箱发呆，大半个身子浸在水里。可怜的小姑娘，出来的时候浑身抖得像一只松鸡，嘴唇毫无血色。”

“哪个薛拉克小姐？”

“你那一位。玛什么……”

“莫妮卡。”

“嗯，莫妮卡·薛拉克。”

金属刀叉在瓷盘中碰撞，发出清脆的声响。

“你相信我那样做了。”

父母一愣，又很快恢复正常。

“显而易见。”

“你却给我开脱，在我谎称莫妮卡行为放纵之后：‘您听见他说的话了，薛拉克夫人，现在双方各执一词，您的告发也就没有效力了。’”

“你想说什么？”

约阿希姆裂开一个讥讽的微笑。

“可惜，哈拉德是那么端正而优秀，我顽劣不堪而且一无是处，连强奸都是与我德行匹配的举动，完全在你的意料之中。你破罐破摔，吝于像一位真正的父亲一样，为我的罪过感到羞耻和愤怒，在薛拉克夫人面前揭穿我，或甚至仅仅是私底下质问我、教训我。就这样，死在战场上的却是他而不是我。你有没有希望过，如果我和他的年龄对调，遭遇这个命运的人不是他而是我——”

“不要把哈拉德牵扯进来！”父亲勃然大怒。

约阿希姆掷下餐刀，从桌旁起立。左侧肋下的尚未愈合的刀伤隐隐作痛。

他驱车前往最近的花店，店员是一位年轻的金发女人，斜刘海，单马尾。鼻子高挺，显得自命不凡，充满企图的目光兴味盎然地对他上下扫描。她用近乎调情的甜蜜口吻问道：“先生，您需要什么？”

“一束花。”

“是看望病人还是约会？”

“都不是。”

“男士还是女士？”

“女士。”

对方露出一个了然于心却又略显遗憾的笑容。

“哪位女士如此幸运，能得到您的爱？”

“不，”他说，“是致歉。”

“那么，昨天那位幸运的女士没有接受您的黄玫瑰吗？我是说，您的致歉。”

有过一面之缘的女店员缠绕着他，如秃鹫锁定将死之人身上的暮色一般，识破了他的失意与隔夜残余的酒气。她的身上有浓烈得近乎臭味的花粉香气，在因为地下酒吧里封闭环境和人头攒动而格外污浊的空气中尤为刺鼻。乐队演奏着摇滚乐，男男女女结对在舞池中尽情挥舞。在被陌生人趁乱揩油十数次之后（有一只手甚至放肆地潜入了她的裙摆内，逗弄她内裤下微微凸起的某个结构），一直以顺从约阿希姆的决定为策略来延长相处时间的女店员，终于抛却了此前以惊人的乐观所伪装的亢奋，流露出不耐烦的神色。

“多无聊的地方啊，”她轻蔑道，又转向约阿希姆，“你至少会陪我跳舞吧？”

约阿希姆没有回答，目光锁定在远处不知何人身上。

是莫妮卡·薛拉克。

再次邀请莫妮卡共度周末没有那么困难。薛拉克夫人早已抛却了前几日对他的仇恨，一心致力于撮合两人。毕竟，加害人与受害人结合是她眼中强奸案最完美的解法。更何况，上一次莫妮卡用一把水果刀复仇成功，目前扯成平局。周六，他们前往万湖观光，她却始终沉默。晚上在俱乐部偶遇约阿希姆的老朋友索尼娅·伦蒂，才终于让她开了金口。

_——您原来认识伦蒂？她是我最喜欢的演员。_

_——我相信。您甚至终于愿意和我说话了。_

_——她说的“世纪之作”是什么意思？她想出演您写的书？_

_——没什么，不过是我曾经自以为能够写作罢了。_

_——为什么不继续写？_

_——因为我父亲。他小小地动用了一点关系，《每日镜报》和其他报纸便不再向我约稿。一个可有可无的专栏作者和一位呼风唤雨的百万富翁比起来，前者比较好得罪。您想跳舞吗？_

当时两人刚挪了几步，莫妮卡突然面色大变。他的触碰似乎引发了应激反应。她一把将他甩开。

_——把你的脏手给我拿开！_

眼下，与一个犹太长相的矮个子男人随摇滚乐热舞的正是莫妮卡。以一种约阿希姆前所未见的灿烂和自信，她主动握住对方的手，与对方迅速交换舞步，并在对方向上弓起的臂弯中轻快旋转。背贴背从男子身上腾空滚过的瞬间，三层的大裙摆翻腾如盛放的蔷薇。也不知她是如何从人们摩肩接踵的舞池中找到了落脚点。约阿希姆这才发现她的手脚极为协调，身体也十分灵活，昨日让她在俱乐部陪他跳平淡而无趣的交谊舞着实是大材小用，令她的舞技无用武之地。莫妮卡似乎是薛拉克家族三个女儿当中唯一一个得到曾以一支华尔兹获得欧洲冠军的父母之真传的孩子。如此敏捷而活跃的莫妮卡，与他面前那个木讷和漠然的莫妮卡判若两人。她的母亲为何非要逼迫她放弃舞蹈而成为一个全职主妇？

“走吧。”他对身边的女人说。

深夜的柏林马路上空空荡荡，笔直地导向远方。约阿希姆任由车辆自行向前，抬头望向星空——即便在如此高速的移动中，天幕也纹丝不动。他回想起酒吧里莫妮卡的笑容，像托尔斯泰笔下在雪地里凝视卡秋莎的聂赫留朵夫，听着自己的心跳和周围一切动静。所有具备语言意义的音节都被抽象为了模糊的音效。女店员口若悬河，但无关紧要。

“约阿希姆！”

突然，女人用尽全力的尖叫刺穿他的耳膜，将他从神游状态中唤醒。星空的细碎亮点仍然残留在他的眼睛中，却见前方一片巨大而浓重的阴影。他一个激灵，几乎被视野内近在咫尺的庞然大物惊出一身冷汗。约阿希姆条件反射地扭转方向盘。一辆沉重的大货车向他们高速袭来。也许他恰好说反了。跑车以高速向静止的货车箱体冲去——

一声巨响。黑暗降临在他眼前。


	3. 判决

“谢谢您，”约阿希姆挣扎着从病床上起身，尽管全身散架似的疼痛将他牢牢束缚，只容他从被子里抬起下颌，“您那么地……仁慈。薛拉克小姐，您……”

莫妮卡用行动打断了他，将手里那束康乃馨用力摔到他身上。

“我只想告诉您一点，弗朗克先生：我很理解您。我知道您为什么对所有事都漠不关心，知道您为什么如此轻率地对待生命，如同一个亡命之徒。好像自己天生就在这个世界中没有位置，苟活下去毫无意义，所有的痛苦……所有的，逾矩、过错和罪行，都是我活该承受的，当然。我知道这种感觉，我就像您恨自己一样恨我自己。但如果是这样，您当时也不该拖其他人下水。那个女孩，昨晚和您一起出行的女孩，她本来不该死的。您知道吗？我买花的时候，店员正在谈论那位无辜丧命的同行。他们说她整个人被拍在货车车厢与一团废铁之间，薄得像一只可丽饼；消防人员把她捡起来拼好，像收拾被狗撕烂的布料。您有一刻在意过她吗？还有……还有我。”

“我对您来说也是无所谓的。”她说道。

约阿希姆忧伤而缓慢地摇了摇头。

“不……”

莫妮卡的眼里氤氲着泪水。

“昨天您在万湖边问我：‘作为一位未婚女性，您的梦想是什么？’是啊，我的梦想是什么？我现在来告诉您吧：我梦想自己能无声无息地消失，消失在千万条干涸的河流里。很多条黑色湿布盖在我的身上，一条、一条、又一条，一条接着一条……直到我窒息而亡，也无人知晓。”

约阿希姆静静地看着她抽噎。

“那么您呢？”她吸了吸鼻子，“作为一位未婚男性，您的梦想是什么？”

“不过，您真的打算走全职作家的道路了吗？”出版商问。

前兄姊索尼娅·伦蒂笑意吟吟。

“我在地铁站捡到小约的时候，他酷似阿斯塔波沃火车站里的托尔斯泰。浑身病痛，面色苍白，一瘸一拐，脸上带着与家庭永别的绝决，身上除了日记本和笔之外一无所有，臭得像下水道钻出来的小猫咪。于是我用打字机引诱了他，就像拿罐头收服街头野猫。我猜想，如果我再晚点出现的话，或许他会把手表给当掉。您知道，他已经决意到人群中去‘受苦’了，那种腐化的奢侈生活已永不能伤及他的心灵，因为他本身已决定将自己的灵魂毫无保留地翻掘一顿，试图发现一种内里更清脆的东西——或许你也为父亲留下了一封自白信？”

约阿希姆说：“只有一场不甚愉快的告别罢了。”

_——他们说你的车被碾得像一架手风琴，而你还活着，真是个奇迹。_

_——奇迹还是魔鬼的巧合？生活是不公平的。上帝带走了哈拉德，却无论如何都不肯收了我。我一定让他像您一样感到头疼。蹩脚的工程师，叛逆的儿子，失格的继承人，怯懦的厌世者。_

_——你什么时候回去上班，周一？我们要在五号厂调试阿特拉斯铣削机。_

_——我周一不会去，以后也不会，爸爸。_ 他用一种几乎称得上是温情和怜悯的口吻说： _我要搬出去。_

_——请问搬去哪里？哪里来的钱？能干什么谋生？_

_——我想写一本书。_

父亲怒极反笑。

_——大概这就是现在的时髦吧，每个毛头小子都宣称要写书、写小说。最纯粹的精神手淫。_

_——保重，爸爸。_

_——你有什么好写的？_ 父亲在他身后咆哮： _你什么都没经历过！你没有遭遇过战争，没有忍受过贫穷！请问你想从何提笔？！_

“大体来说，是一位资本家的故事。他在第三帝国时期与纳粹高层进行军火交易，使用强制劳动力，在全世界开设工厂，剥削远东的贫穷国家的人民，甚至在战争结束后试图继续生产武器。一个虔诚的纳粹分子，直到最后一刻还坚信胜利——哪怕自己唯一的儿子就在战争中倒下，杀死他的正是父亲生产的武器。”

约阿希姆向出版商解释道。

“听上去是男人们的故事，”索尼娅轻快地说，“你答应过，我在你的小说中将有一席之地。”

“故事是以儿子未婚妻的视角展开的。这就是我想展示的：一个人犯下过错，不幸便降临在周围其他人头上。”

写作，乔治·奥威尔说，是一场令人精疲力竭的恐怖斗争，如同经历一场久病之痛。

自他搬家以来，仅仅为写出第一章，约阿希姆就已经揉坏了数十张白纸、饮下了数十杯杜普雷酒、抽完了数十支香烟，将索尼娅的别墅那拥有正对公园草坪的明亮落地窗的典雅书房彻底改造为了乌烟瘴气的巢穴，与潮湿、阴暗且总是充斥着蓝调爵士乐的地下酒吧别无二致。索尼娅称他为“小小臭虫”，极少踏足他的领地，这一次却将主动来访的莫妮卡·薛拉克带到了门前。

“广场一别，许久未见。我以为您出了什么事。您当时的脸色很不好。”

“我给格内鲁瓦尔德那边打了电话。管家告诉我，您已经不住在家里了。”

“因为我决定从事写作，”他说，“您来医院探望我一趟，我如获新生。您离开之后，我想了许多。”

“很抱歉，我当时愤怒过了头。”

约阿希姆微笑着摇摇头。

“您能来真是太好了。”他柔声说，表情稍显局促，“您想喝柠檬汁吗？”

壁炉上的油画被取走，露出半面墙来贴剪报。最中间是莫妮卡化名“多纳特夫人”夺得首届柏林摇滚舞大师赛亚军的报道。他在医院读完了这份报纸，将它小心叠放进了日记本里。所附照片定格了她在空中腾飞的瞬间。舞伴将她高高举在空中，她的双腿呈剪刀状向后上方扬起，如一只勇敢的燕子；探照灯强烈的白光照射下，她的金色马尾格外耀眼。识破“莫妮卡·多纳特”真实身份的学生家长将这份刊有伤风败俗的舞蹈抓拍的报纸丢给了薛拉克夫人欣赏。亚军获得者的母亲对此有尖刻的评价：所有看过这份报纸的人都知道你的底裤是什么样。当约阿希姆顺着她的目光看向那张照片，莫妮卡因此赧然。“很可惜我没能在现场观赏，”他长久地凝望着照片，“我想它大概能带给我灵感。”

“您来找我有什么事？”约阿希姆问。

莫妮卡张了张口，却把话又咽回去，一双眼像加州清晨阳光照耀下的海面，被风吹扰得心烦意乱。约阿希姆刻意没有对她目光中那一丝熟悉的企图做出过于主动的回应，突然之间，他对自己的吸引力怀有万分的谦卑。作恶多端的猎人被慈悲的福音所召唤，蹑手蹑脚跨入森林，唯恐惊醒静谧丛中的白马。他一边耐心等待，一边将她的模样收入眼底。她戴着蕾丝手套的双手捧住那瓶柠檬汁摩挲着，神色紧张如幼儿园孩童。如今她在平日里也将头发高高扎成马尾，面色相比初见时健康了不少，连面部线条都因为频繁的锻炼而变得清晰。

“您的眼镜坏了。”他突然说。

“嗯——我是说，是啊。上次比赛的时候掉到了地上，被其他选手踢了一脚。”

“请稍等。”

因为腿伤并未痊愈，他支着椅背站起来。过了一阵，约阿希姆带回一个装有各色女士眼镜的饰品盒。

“您看，”他冲她笑道，“索尼娅有许多闲置的眼镜。来试试第一副。”

他小心翼翼地摘下她原本的眼镜。首先挑中一只玳瑁色的粗框，效果却并不理想；另一只红色边缘的小框也与她并不相配。他玩笑性质地一把摘下自己的黑框眼镜，莫妮卡仰起头，由他双手给她戴上，随后与他相视一笑。“不行。”她先笑着摇头。“它不够称您。”他说。要一只镜框透明且镜片足够大的眼镜，才能充分显示出她那双色素淡薄的漂亮眼睛。

“您能给我讲讲星座吗？”从“布劳泽妈妈”携手返回的时候，莫妮卡问。

“日落后进行有格调的对话，”约阿希姆说，“这是您母亲中级班才教的内容。”

莫妮卡咯咯笑出声来。

“不过，我确实知道一颗，猎户座阿尔法。阿登战役之后没多久，我第一次发现了它。很长一段时间我都想象那是我哥哥的灵魂在上面闪烁——您瞧见了吗？在那里，那四颗看起来像箭头的星星旁边。”

莫妮卡微微一动。他回过头，见她伸长脖子，仔细地辨认他指向的那颗星星。

“这副眼镜非常称您。”他说。

她的目光被这句话从星空中召回，与约阿希姆的眼神交汇了。沉默在两人有限的距离内降临，尽管身后小店的玻璃上正吵吵闹闹地亮起七彩的霓虹管。他的心中突然爆发出一种陌生的、雪崩般的激情来，生怕自己一动就将把对方的信任就地掩埋。突然，莫妮卡踮起脚尖，一把揽住他的脖颈，在大街上与他旁若无人地亲吻。

他们一路挪动到凯宾斯基门口那片由前厅投在人行道上的暖黄色灯光之中。莫妮卡的头发金光灿灿，脸上有一种近乎天真的神情。说来奇怪，应付这种场合，他原本是一位熟手，此时却像一位唯恐失去爱情与尊严的处男，心里充斥着一种荒谬的紧张。他们挽手走进房间，法式长窗外的小阳台上荧然点着一盏小灯，从虚掩的窗帘缝隙之间渗入屋内，光芒像澄澈的水。约阿希姆不敢再看莫妮卡。他脱下外套，由她从身后轻轻拥抱。他突然转过身，双手抚上她的双肩：“莫妮卡。现在，请听我说。”

他咽了一口水，望向她睫毛阴影下玉色的眼睛。

“如果有人提前告诉我，几个月后我会因为一位年轻女士而辗转难眠，我一定会认为这是天底下最大的笑话，就像《麦克白》刚刚开场，斥责三女巫们一派胡言的班柯。但是因为您的出现，如今我的确感到异于寻常的渴望与热忱，如果不把它向您吐露，我便坐立不安，一个字也写不出来。我必须向您坦白，过去我曾交往过许多女人，但她们对我从不意味着什么。我想，我不配憧憬爱情，因为您的爱情是我这样的人永远无权染指且可遇而不可求的；更何况，我对您犯下过不可饶恕的罪行，甚至无颜请求原谅。因此，如果您心中还有一丝一毫的犹豫，请您尽管拒绝我，哪怕这对我而言是最痛苦的一件事。”

莫妮卡在他的怀里一动不动。突然，她松开手，向后退了几步。约阿希姆终于等来了她的判决。

“我不能接受您的爱。”


	4. 领悟

“我也有事要向您坦白。”

莫妮卡停顿了片刻，不安地搅动几下手指。突然，她怀着一种纵身一跃的决意，重新开口。

“就在不久之前，我的头脑中还酝酿着一个无耻的阴谋，并怯懦地不予忤视。您方才的一番话摧毁了所有建构，令我对自己的所作所为而羞愧万分，不得不直面它对您的残忍。作为对您的坦白的回应，我迫切地希望把一切都告知于您。在我陈述完毕之前，请您尽量抑制怒火，让我的告解有处可去。在这之后，无论您选择如何处理，悉听尊便。”

她来回走了几步。约阿希姆的睫毛在月光的勾勒下，像霜打过的蝴蝶翅膀在瘦削的脸部停歇。他对这个未曾出口的故事将造成的沉重打击心有所感，无力地浸泡在悲哀而温柔的沉默之中。

“第一个词语一旦出口，半遮半掩的真相便毫无意义。我尽量避免自欺欺人的任何一丝可能，将事情从头到尾梳理干净。细究起来，我人生中这两个月内的狂风骤雨，是从被杜本多夫的家政学校开除而始的。我曾告诉您，我被开除是因为我不善于操持家务，但那只是我的无药可救的一点微不足道的佐证。起因是缝纫课上，我偷偷溜出教学楼，闲逛到湖边。这时，突然下起一阵大雨。雨滴折射着七彩的阳光，从树叶间的孔隙里落下，沁入我的衣服。实在很难向您描述那一刻的美丽。好像天灵盖被击中，又像但丁被灵光吸引，我整个灵魂中最火热的一处被呕出这具平凡的身体，在空气和云雾间跳跃。或许只有我这样刻板、老实而笨拙的人，才可能在一瞬间爆发出最疯狂、最不知节制、最不受控的疯狂。多年闲置积灰的肆意化作冰雹，将我心中那堵无形的达摩之壁狠狠击穿。我情不自禁地脱下罩衫，只穿着贴身内衣在雨中尽情起舞。我在雨中伸展双臂，如天鹅引吭；我在风中旋转，如海燕俯冲。我想要永远地停留在那一刻，以想象中那个轻盈美丽如仙女般的形象，停留在脱离肉体束缚的自由之中。但是……闪电划过天空的时候，我发现舍监和一群年轻工人正在旁边注视着我。前者神情凶狠，如果没有法律约束，他一定会立刻将我丢入湖中；而后者嬉笑着，指指点点，窃窃私语，用打量妓女般轻浮而鄙夷的眼神，将我的狼狈模样尽收眼底。我恨我被惯性带动无法即刻停止的动作，也恨打湿衣衫勾勒出的肥硕身体，更恨心血来潮下做尽蠢事的自己。我如遭雷击，或被巨人一拳击中鼻子。脸颊炽热得像被火烤，全身的血液都倒灌到头部，耳鸣不已。

“换做其他任何人，一定会与他们一样，觉得我放荡又无耻，活该拿起一根绳子和一个板凳，到阁楼里去吊死。但是我知道，约阿希姆，你一定不在此列，或许这就是现在我决定向你坦白的原因之一。很快，我和我的行李一起被丢出校门、塞进一辆小车，打发到地铁站。那种一度席卷我头脑的狂潮褪去后，我对我母亲得知真相后可能的震怒感到无比恐惧，这种恐惧随着列车与目的地的距离缩短而越发浓烈。靠近选帝侯大街站的时候，面对列车窗外疾驰的墙壁，我想到了死。死亡，自然是结束一切折磨的最佳途径。所谓的痛苦是多么虚伪而无用！无论如何汹涌，也不会如同眼下这列钢铁之躯一样，能将我在轨道上碾碎。人再怎么受尽折磨，现实中的肉体也始终毫发未损，无法给他人带来任何冲击。一颗死去的心，只会招致他人的讥笑，而不是震撼、惋惜和同情。唯一有这种效果的，只有肉体的毁灭。那一瞬间，无法抵抗的咆哮列车，成为了我心中痛苦的物质化身，一个绝佳的刑具。也许自杀也同时昭示了我的怯懦，可我已经承受了太多的罪名，比起被千夫所指，被人们唾上一句‘怯懦’，不已经是我能得到的最好结果了吗？

“被恍惚和绝望笼罩着，我好像无意识地穿行在白茫茫一片之中。趁列车尚未到站，速度还未减缓，我挤出人群——如往常一样不引人注意——拉开了进行中的列车车门，就要向外栽倒。这时，一股温暖而巨大的力量将我扯回安全地带。这就是我和舞伴弗雷迪·多纳特的邂逅，他救了我一命。溺水之际的一根浮木。

“随后，隐瞒真相的我回到家中住下，在赫尔嘉结婚时认识了你。之后发生的事你也知道，母亲与你交谈之后，对我的贞洁起了怀疑，致电家政学校，得知了使我被扫地出门的背后真相——一个巨大的丑闻，若传开，足以毁掉学校和家庭的名誉。她大为恼怒，不肯听我解释，认定我在当晚主动勾引了你。‘这个世界上没有任何一个人像你一样把我想得这么坏！’我哭喊道。‘自然，’她无情地冷笑道，‘因为我是这个世界上最了解你的人！’于是，我冲入卧室，打算离家出走。在打开手提箱的一瞬间，自杀的念头再次鬼使神差地跃入我的脑海。是的，死亡，它像一把火，让我洁净地离去。但愿妈妈在看到我的尸体的时候，能流下一点眼泪，感到一丝内疚。

“我淌入水中，正要将自己全身浸没在河水里，突然听见身后传来的一段我最爱的摇滚乐。临死之际，人所见的一切迹象都意味深长，绝非巧合。这时，我浑浑噩噩的脑子里，琢磨起这一启示的真意：是上帝在告诫我，一旦死去，我将与我所爱永诀？抑或是，祂在抚慰我，升入天堂后，我将与我所爱永存？我呆立水中，不知过了多久。就职于精神病医院的艾娃首先察觉到了异样。她叫来了阿斯曼先生和赫尔嘉，把我从河里捞了起来。

“惊魂未定的阿斯曼先生勒令妈妈接纳我为舞蹈学校的老师之一。我失声痛哭，决定不再用你的过错来惩罚自己，惩罚为我担忧的阿斯曼先生和我的姐妹。第二天下午，你就冲进学校，约我出去看电影。那时我恨极了你，你不仅犯罪，还利用男人的优势对我妈妈撒谎，害我陷入这场风波之中。妈妈越是精心打扮我，我越感到肮脏和恶心。于是，我精准地锁定了惩罚的对象——你。

“在电影院里，我找到了下手的机会。不得不说，在掏出刀具时我一直在犹豫。自然，我并不是什么经验丰富且残酷无情的连环杀手。我甚至想象到你的死讯登报后，我被你父亲送上法庭，在被告席中被谩骂吞没。这时，你转过头与我交谈，我知道你看到了它，并意识到这是最后的机会。于是，我捅了你，用最顺手的方式。

“结果出乎我意料。你平静极了，没有嚷嚷着要让我坐穿牢底，甚至没表现出一丝的仇恨。你说话的腔调分明有一种如愿以偿的放松。在你第二次约我出门时，我自知理亏，没有再实施惩罚。我感受到你的歉意，这使我的愤怒突然像被戳穿的气球，泄了个干净。你到底是个什么样的人呢？你是不是和我一样，只是一个苦闷而怯懦的叛逆者，一个在家长的约束中窒息的年轻人，像得不到浇灌和光线的果树，被风雨折磨得扭曲不堪？

“我与弗雷迪重逢后不久，在他的带领下，突然在铁屋之中打了一扇窗——摇滚舞。他带我穿梭在酒吧之中，并在妈妈睡下后偷偷和我练习。尽管他是个街头的浪荡子，从他身上，我终于闻到了自由的甜美气息。与我们不同，他的纵情和随性之中，实际上有一种经过打磨的、倔强的、茁壮的生命力。我在即将吞没我的海面间抓住了一把救命稻草。如果在地铁上他拯救了我的肉体，那么在舞池中他拯救了我的灵魂。渐渐地，我开始期待明天的到来，开始对快乐恢复知觉，并开始与阻碍打起狡猾的游击。我感谢上帝，感谢祂在我跳河前的最后一刻降下的启示。以前，在我犹如死水般黏稠而沉闷的人生中，我从未与任何人正面交锋。虽然将你和他相提并论，或许会让你觉得倍受侮辱，但对于我而言，确实是在与你们两人的相处中，我才得到一种革命性的领悟：争取自由注定充满危险，但你必须全神贯注地投入在对抗之中，孤注一掷，才有可能获得一席之地；滋生乳白色软体的池塘，要用最富激情的水枪来清理。

“于是，我和弗雷迪上了床，而且很开心，这是事实。照理来说，我本该用最恶毒的诅咒、最沉痛的忏悔和最决然的鄙夷来与他割席，换取你的宽恕，但我决定尊重你的知情权和判断力，把所有真相都交由你处置。因为，接下来的情节无疑是对你最严重的伤害。尽管——或许你不相信——我渴求你宽恕的程度，不亚于刚才你对我接受表白的渴求。

“很快，我意外怀孕了。你在广场上拉住我那一次，我刚从医院得到了检查结果。对方提出让我做人流，费用500马克，他只能出35马克。妈妈很快从医生那里得知了事实。我刚躺上那间诊所的手术床，便被隔壁的惨叫吓得落荒而逃——现在，你也知道你在这出闹剧中扮演什么角色了。我本想把责任推给你，让你误以为这是你的孩子而不得不与我结婚。刻意接近你，与你上床，本就是计划的一环。妈妈说，这是身为女人的唯一一个优势：我们可以给任何一个男人上演一出狸猫换太子。一开始，我拒绝了，但妈妈断言我今后一定会后悔，于是我干了这些蠢事。

“可是，”她说，“我明明按照她的说法做了一切，而今令我后悔不堪的，为何却是我此前对你的欺瞒？”

约阿希姆侧过脸，没有回答。

“对不起，约阿希姆。”

莫妮卡麻木地从沙发上拾起手袋，向门口走去，心中惶然而空洞。她明白一切到此为止了。

她要走了。约阿希姆反复咀嚼着这沉甸甸的一句话。房门刚掀开一点，他便猛然跃起，从她身后将门狠狠合上。在冲动的驱使下，他一手掐住她的脖子，一手用力攥住她的手腕，将她按在门板上。莫妮卡细长的金色睫毛上挂着泪水。

“你……”她可能以为自己要丧命，至少也要挨打，小声说，“你现在怪罪我吧。”

回答她的是约阿希姆深沉而悠长的吻。


	5. 孤寂的路

他们几乎同温柔的扭打一样，在地毯上剥下了对方的衣服。一开始莫妮卡背靠衣橱，被约阿希姆托起；随后滚落在地，她坐在他的怀里，他撑起上半身，两人入迷地对望。一开始，他们对彼此身体还处于探索阶段。怀着一种惶惑的不确定，约阿希姆第一次意识到另一方的意志对他而言是那么重要，那么有决定性的意义，那么富有存在感而不可侵犯。他说不定她是否会突然惊醒，抽身离去，甩他一巴掌，或像上次一样捅他一刀。因此，他尽力拨开头脑中那团迷雾，妄想穿越情欲的重重围剿，与哥特小说里那些最令人犯困的道德说教作伴。它是一本厚重得只有最虔诚的圣徒才能容忍的书籍，标题以红色花体写就：《七十个七次，以及七十一个的第一——杰伯斯·勃兰德罕牧师在吉默屯沼泽区教堂的一次讲道》。这时，莫妮卡挤到他胸前，将他从那位假想的牧师冗长的布道之中挽救出来。她仰起头，用左手手背反复爱抚他左侧从下颌角到锁骨之间的皮肤，歪过脑袋亲吻他的右脸，右手手肘则勾住他的肩。

约阿希姆抓住她的左手，更大胆地回应她的亲吻。她的嘴唇从脸颊攒动到他的嘴唇上，这一柔软的结构一经碰触，两人的动作便开始随心所欲。莫妮卡甩开薄羊毛质地的半裙，勾起小腿，隔着约阿希姆的衬衫，在他结实的腰间磨蹭，让小腿冰凉的表皮获得一点温度。约阿希姆被蹭得在她颈窝中低低地笑，气息挠得她情不自禁地发出一声暧昧的喊叫。

这时，一辆夜间行驶的大货车疾驰过马路，发动机的噪音与巨大实体与空气的摩擦声交相辉映，混合成一种持续的、夏日云层内遥远雷声般的轰鸣。它持续时间之长，已经到了耳朵适应其存在的地步；又突然迅速衰减，只留下敲钟后缓慢的余韵。它像一枚鱼雷被丢入池塘之中，水面霎时间飘满了鱼苗的尸体，表面镀着一层无机质的银白色的光泽。随后，房间内一切细微的响动都浮现出来：秒针的走动、钟摆的摇曳、窗帘的颤抖……

他前所未有地注意到这些声响中蕴含的浓烈情欲。他的理智像被火点着，顺着脊椎迅速攀到了全身。悄然勃起的生殖器像突入原始山区的探险者所擎火炬，在莫妮卡那片金色丝绒的林间穿行。她一边调整位置，一边更凶狠地啃啮着他的嘴唇，像一只张牙舞爪的小兽。他看不见她的表情，却能体会到她肉体深处绽放出的每一丝快乐的颤栗。当她湿滑的甬道终于一口容纳他凸出的器官时，萦绕在两人每一个毛孔中的空虚突然被过于饱胀地填满。一种刺激性的痛快从交汇之处，像被点燃的氢气般将火光猛然送出窗口，在天空中爆发出响亮的一击。

他们同时发出漫长而愉悦的呻吟。

每一耸动，这种刺激便加深一分。一开始莫妮卡从他的肩膀上借力，在其间缓慢地上下起伏；后来约阿希姆索性翻过身，又快又狠地在她身体中穿梭。她破碎的喘息和低吟逐渐变得连贯、频繁。在狂野而尽情的亲热中，她揽住他，用额头、脸颊和嘴唇与他脸部的每一个部分久久厮磨。他饱满的额头；他高挺的鼻梁；他深陷的眼眶；他闪烁着亲吻她皮肤的睫毛，像一颗永远流血的颤动的心。

不难再找到一个确切的比喻：他们如同两只携带着最真挚愿望的漂流瓶被扔进了波涛汹涌的大海，顺着洋流一路颠簸、摇晃，被思绪中最古怪的死亡意像包围。纠缠之中，她如小鸟啁鸣，轻轻地呼唤他的名字，一次又一次。那呼唤被两人全身细密的汗水烤炙成并无实义的声点。

他伸出一根手指。嘘，嘘。

“我爱你。”他说。

他们轮流交换这一句话，唯恐比对方少说一次，又唯恐自己没有比对方多说一次，从而被无处不在的判官当作某一方不够虔诚、不够热烈、不够与对方的美好相匹配的证明。约阿希姆突然明白，即便是他这样的无神论者，一生中也必然有一刻，会渴求一位比人类更高的存在来寄托吁求。他坚信以后任何一种蹉跎和磨难都不能使它失色，比刚学会交流的婴孩更加幼稚。因为他在爱情中初来乍到，还没有领略成熟者们维持长期社交的技巧；一切都依靠着遥远的人类本能，在他们刚刚构筑的新世界中举拳挥舞，然后跌跌撞撞地习得一切，像拉斯科洞穴里茹毛饮血的居民们终于学会了用火。谁能知道即将到来的是福是祸？他们如同弥尔顿的《失乐园》结尾处无畏的人类始祖，“手挽着手，以彷徨和迟缓的脚步，穿过伊甸走上他们孤寂的路。”

爱欲的海洋将他们乘坐的醉舟高高地抛上了浪尖。

次日，看到他的身影在门口出现的一刻，莫妮卡微微发怔。

“晚上好，莫妮卡。”他微笑着，将入场券交给她。

“晚上好，约阿希姆。”

“你怎么知道……？”

“索尼娅在报纸上看到了你们刊登的广告。”

_——我一个小时后要飞到慕尼黑。对不起，小约，但你必须在下周一之前搬出去。_

_——好，会很顺利的。我跟吉本巴赫出版社有个约，他们很感兴趣。我应该可以预支一部分稿费。_

_——小约，你身上的叛逆到哪里去了？跳出你的阴影吧！_

_——要是我无法做到将那个孩子视如己出，他只会重蹈我的覆辙。_

_——你思虑得过多了，小约。你其实比你想象中的自己更好。不知道该如何是好的时候，就去跳个舞吧。_

“你不希望我来么？”

莫妮卡立刻摇头。

“我以为……”

“那么，我们待会可以跳舞吗？”他又问。

这是薛拉克家最小的女儿艾娃·薛拉克与于尔根·法斯宾德教授的订婚舞会。一门理想的婚事！尽管法斯宾德教授的年龄是艾娃的两倍有余，还曾经结过一次婚（上帝保佑，前任夫人已在十多年前长眠地下），但考虑到年长男性独有的副产品——崇高的社会地位和丰厚的财产，甚至包括一栋位于达雷姆的十二室别墅——那些缺点便也不那么让人难以忍受。选帝侯大街56号的卡特琳娜·薛拉克夫人如愿在两个月间嫁出了第二个女儿，仅剩的心头大患是目前未婚先孕的次女莫妮卡。考虑到德国富豪榜上名列前茅的奥托·弗朗克家的公子近来三天两头往舞蹈学校跑，这位曾在她看来无药可救的次女似乎也有了开窍的迹象。她身着闪亮丝线编织的曳地礼服，举着酒杯，在人群中优雅而骄傲地巡视。

约阿希姆在一根承重柱下找到了正与阿斯曼先生交谈的莫妮卡。

“莫妮卡，我可以请你跳舞吗？”

阿斯曼先生拍拍她的肩膀。“去吧。”他慈爱地说。

两人携手在舞池中旋转。一个回眸间，约阿希姆瞥见了在台阶上正如将军般俯瞰人群的薛拉克夫人满意的眼神。

“莫妮卡。”

他把她拉到楼梯侧面。

“所有的理智都在反对我的决定。我是说，我们有一个错误的开始，我甚至没有能力养活一家人。我只是一个一文不名、无家可归、即将流离失所的写手，或许下一周连饭也要吃不上。要是我自己有能力，我现在就要跪在地上向你求婚。但是……即便是现在的我，也还是那么想要和你结婚。只要你点一下头，我可以立刻回去向我爸爸求情，我可以满足他一切要求，我们——”

莫妮卡摇头的幅度越发剧烈。

“约阿希姆！”

他定定地望着她。

“现在偏偏不是个好时机。”她说。

她踮起脚尖，飞快地在他的脸上留下一个吻。她像一只鸽子，翩然从他身侧离去。

他愣了片刻，回头却见一个面熟的男人。中等个头，犹太面孔，望向他的眼神混合着不加掩饰的挑衅与深意。那人还在遥遥与他对视，被莫妮卡一把拽进了更衣室。他救过我两次，莫妮卡昨晚说，一次是肉体，一次是灵魂。约阿希姆立刻想起了他的名字：弗雷迪·多纳特。是在“布劳泽妈妈”地下酒吧的舞池里与莫妮卡开怀蹦跳的男人，是与她一同参加柏林摇滚舞大师赛的舞伴，是莫妮卡尚未出世的孩子的父亲，是他和莫妮卡约会当晚在酒吧吧台边对他加以嘲笑的街头浪子。

_——一杯可乐，一杯杜普雷。_

_——这里没有杜普雷。那玩意儿只有凯宾斯基才有，小子。_

_——有香槟吗？_

_——你是出生以来第一天从总统套房里走出来吗？_

_——那就一杯啤酒。_

乐队突然转换曲风。诧异的男男女女纷纷往两边退去。突然，无视薛拉克夫人惊恐的目光，莫妮卡和弗雷迪像两颗导弹，蹦到场地中央，展示起让他们获得比赛亚军的那支“让每一个看过报纸的人都知道你内裤款式”的舞蹈。没多久，身着正装的客人们纷纷被感染，加入了尽情摇滚的队伍。热火朝天之中，酒意正浓的约阿希姆在舞池边愤怒地徘徊。莫妮卡曾为保住弗雷迪的孩子而为他设下陷阱，如今拒绝他的求婚而与那人共舞倒也算是意料之中。但这是个什么样的人？500马克的人流费用，罪魁祸首竟然厚颜无耻到只出不到十分之一？

他猛地拨开人群，在众人的惊呼声中，一拳揍上了对方的鼻子。

万籁俱寂。约阿希姆敞开落地窗，从侧边的壁龛中捡出几根备用柴火，重新点燃了壁炉。烈火的热光冲刷着他的正面，夜间公园里送出的凉风则吹拂着他的背面。他一动不动，任由麻木的神经将两种感受混合。他一边拨弄着稿纸的侧面，一边望着跳跃的火焰出神。不知过了多久，通向露台的阶梯顶部传来了格外清晰的脚步声。

“对不起，毁了你妹妹的订婚舞会，”他说，“请代我向艾娃和法斯宾德教授致以歉意。”

“恐怕你得自己跑一趟了。”

莫妮卡在门口放下行李。

“我是来道别的，”她说，“我将和弗雷迪去科隆，参加冠军赛。”

约阿希姆微微侧过头，从余光里看着门口那个小小身影。他难以察觉地点点头：“祝你们一家三口好运。那么，就在火炉前这唯一的光芒中，让我们用一分钟来告别吧。”

莫妮卡停顿片刻，往前走了几步。

“约阿希姆，我得跟你解释一下。”

他摇了摇头，转过身，对她露出一个抚慰性的微笑。

“我都明白了。”

“不是你想的那样。”

“我知道你以为我会怎么想，但是我确实不那样想。‘你会为我留下来吗’，我永远不会这样问你，就像你也不会要求我为你放弃什么。我希望你不是那么干脆而轻松地做出抉择，也希望你念及我的时候会怀有一丝歉疚和不舍；希望思念和犹豫折磨过你，正如它们折磨我一样。然而，就算没有，我也真的明白，而且理解。从两周前的病床前，从昨天凌晨的卧室里，从今天傍晚的前厅中。”

“啊，约阿希姆。”她轻轻地呼唤，仿佛一声叹息。

“你比我早明白，而我总是犯糊涂。一个人怎么能那么迟钝、那么愚蠢、那么耳聋，才意识不到那些感情的出现，以至于做出那么荒唐的事？昨晚之后，我简直不知道我要怎样重新面对你。我怕你不能理解我，也怕你认为我的选择是错误的，更怕你得知了一切后选择将我疏远。在这一团乱麻中，我找到了一个最简单有效的思路。除开这些‘不想要’的，我有什么‘想要’的呢？我借用你曾经提出的问题，反复自我拷问：作为一个未婚女性，我的梦想是什么呢？——现在，我们要分头去追寻我们的梦想了，作为未婚女性和男性。此时此刻，我无法回应你的爱意，也不能立刻答应你的求婚了。你了解我的，下定决心前的犹豫不可能折磨我太久；思念或许会追上我，我可能会与它相伴，也有可能将它忘记，因为我那么任性。”

“是啊，”约阿希姆说，“你是一个任性又奇怪的小女孩。”

他将手里那摞厚厚的书稿抻平，然后突然将它投入熊熊燃烧的炉火之中。

“你疯了吗？！”

莫妮卡冲过来，试图捞出正被火舌舔舐的纸张。

“你为什么那么做，”她的声音几乎被内疚扭曲，“约阿希姆？”

他忧伤却坚定地摇了摇头。

“我不喜欢这个故事了，闻起来一股复仇的气息，一种顾影自怜的味道。”他望向她，“我会重新写一本，关于一个任性又奇怪的小女孩。她就是不愿意结婚，有自己的梦想要追求，想一个人到远方去。”

“这个故事的结局是什么呢？”

“结局当然是她迫于社交圈的压力，最终嫁给了资本家的儿子。他天生盲目，从未见过世面——即便见过一点，也是从凯宾斯基总统套房的窗口里看出去的那一点。”

两人相视一笑。

“但，我其实不知道……”他说。

莫妮卡轻轻地拥抱他。

“我向你保证，约阿希姆，”她说，“结局一定十分美好。”

Fin.


End file.
